¿Error o destino ?
by ImaginationMai
Summary: Rapunzel pasaba sus días enteros aburrida en la torre. Pero eso cambio cuando un día llego a su vida Jack , un espíritu que pasaba los días con ella . Lo que ninguno sabe es que si ese encuentro fue un error o fue el destino .
1. Capítulo 1

Rapunzel se encontraba en su torre leyendo por millonésima vez sus libros, su madre acababa de irse y no se le ocurría otra cosa que hacer. Se levanto después de un rato,ya que vio que Pascal ya no estaba junto a ella y salio a buscarlo. Lo busco por toda la torre así que salio a ver al único lugar en el que no había buscado su pequeña ventana en la que Pascal disfrutaba estar. Y efectivamente hay estaba Pascal descansando al sol. Rapunzel se acerco y se sentó en la pequeña barda.

- Hay Pascal yo se que te aburres al igual queyo pero mama dice que es malo salir y aparte peligroso.- dijo mirando al camaleón- Aunque se que te cuidarías solo, - dijo sonriendo - pero yo estaría sola, si hubiera alguien mas conmigo serias libre - esta vez el reptil abrió el ojo como escuchando lo que la chica decía. Sin notar que esa platica mas bien eran los pensamientos en voz alta de ella

En fin, eldía paso y Rapunzel fue a dormir. Cuando logro dormir ella en sus sueños veía algunas imágenes de un chico con el cabello blanco.

Sedespertó a mitad de la noche , por un repentino aire frío , se levanto de su cama recordando las imágenes de su sueño tratando de recordar si había visto a ese chico o solo era producto de su mente.

Sedirigía a cerrar la ventana cuando se sorprendió al ver a un chico de cabello blanco ,descalzo y con una vara en sus manos , noto casi inmediatamente que era el mismo chico con el que había soñado.

- ¿ Quien eres?- dijo algo asustada

- ¿Puedes verme ?- dijo emocionado el chico

- Pero claro que puedo cualquiepodría, ahora responde

- A cierto, yo soy Jack , Jack Frost

- ¿ Que haces aquí ?

- Lo siento, fue unaccidente , iba volando y el viento me tjo aquí por equivocación

- ¿ volando?- dijo extrañada -Creó que sigo dormida - dijo frotándose los btazos la calentarse - Casi olvido la que me levante dijo mientras se dirigía a cerrar la ventana

-Oye ¿ quien pinto esto?- dijo Jack que estaba observando las pinturas de la torre

- Yo , y nodeberías andar merodeando en lugares que no debes - dijo algo enojada - ¿y porque sigues aquí?- dijo bostezando- No podre dormir si sigues aquí

- Si quieres ve a dormir no haré nada

- Esta bien - dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación

- Espera - dijo Jack llamando su atención - No me dijiste tu nombre

- Cierto, yo soy Rapunzel - dicho esto se fue a su cuarto - Creo que sigo dormida - dijo en un boztezo antes de seguir durmiendo.


	2. Capitulo 2

Rapunzel despertó a la mañana siguiente pensando que lo de la noche anterior había sido solo un sueño.

Fue a la cocina y preparo su desayuno. Al terminar se dirigió a su habitación para buscar a Pascal. Vio que en una de las vigas de su torre había un chico de cabello blanco viendola , claro era Jack .

- Hola- dijo al verla

- Hoo..la- dijo algo espantada , estaba acostumbrada a que la sorprendieran así . - Pensé que había soñado ayer

- Pues en efecto no

- Entonces si no soñé , dijiste que llegaste por accidente mientras volabas ¿no?

- Si

- ¿ Como que estabas volando ?

- Bueno es que es difícil de explicar pero es que - suspiro - Soy un espíritu

- ¿ A que te refieres con espíritu ?

- Pues como se oye, por eso te pregunte si podías verme, nadie en 60 años ha podido verme- dijo con tristeza . Al parecer Rapunzel ignoro ese tono.

- Ósea que tienes 60 años!- dijo algo alterada

- Bueno si pero antes de ser un espíritu tenía 17 así que aunque los años pasen yo seguiré teniendo 17 -dijo bajando de la viga de la torre

- Creo que sigo dormida- dijo dirigiéndose a su cuarto

- ¿ Porque crees que todo es un sueño?

- Por que es demasiado extraño para ser verdad

- Y una chica con el cabello tan largo como para recorrer toda una torre no es extraño

- Bueno.. Es que ... Eso es diferente y muy difícil de explicar

- Tengo tiempo- dijo Jack despreocupadamente

- Bueno es que...mi cabello es mágico - Dijo balbuceando las ultimas palabras

-¿ Mágico ? - dijo Jack casi riendo- Eso es mas extraño que ser un espíritu

- Claro que no-dijo tratando de defenderse. Abrio su boca para decir algo que le ayudara pero después de pensarlo se dio cuenta de que no había manera de explicar el porque de su cabello mágico,su madre jamas se lo había dicho.-Olvidalo-dijo rendida- Y tu , ¿ Como explicas que seas un espíritu ?

- Bueno ...- eso si que no lo sabia solo recordaba esa noche que despertó en medio del lago, pero nunca supo la razón - la verdad ...yo...no lo se

- ¿¡ Como que no lo sabes ?! - dijo riendo -

- ¡ Oye tu tampoco sabes porque tu cabello es mágico!

- ¡ Pero seguramente tiene una explicación lógica ! - dijo defendiéndose- aparte dijo mas calmada - puedo usarlo para el bien

- ¿ A si y como ?- dijo crédulamente dudando de ella

-puedo curar a la gente -dijo con aires de grandeza . Jack lo miro confundido preguntandose a que se refería .

-¡ Rapunzel deja caer tu cabello ! - se escucho a lo lejos

- Ahora lo veras - dijo dirijiendose a la ventana - Pero escondete , ¿si?

- ¡ Rapunzel no meharé joven esperando aquí !dijo la misma voz

- ¡Escondeterápido !-le dijo a Jack

- Oye no me pueden ver , ¿ recuerdas ?

- O claro - dijo ella . Después de eso se acerco a la ventana y arrojo su cabello , su madre que estaba abajo tomo el mismo y Rapunzel comenzó a jalarlo haciendo que su madre subiera cuando al fin llego . La abrazo.

- Hay Rapunzel , siento que te exijo muchohaciendo esto

- No, claro que no madre

- Entonces no se porque te tardas tanto- dijo echándose a reír .- Era broma , sabes que te quiero

- si lo se - dijo sonriendo

- Rapunzel sabes que estoy cansada , podrías cantar para mi -

- si claro- Después de eso su madre se señor en una silla y después Rapunzel acerco un banco y se sento en el . Le dio un cepillo a su madre y ella comenzó acepillar su cabello.

* * *

Creo que quedo muy largo bueno no lo se pero nunca escribo tanto y me parecio mucho . XD bueno espero que les guste . Dejen reviews no se preocupen el boton no muerde xD .


	3. Capitulo 3

-Flor que da fulgor-empezo a cantar mismo tiempo que su cabello empezaba a brillar. Jack veia atonito esa escena su cabello brillaba mientras cantaba-,con tu brillo fiel,vuelve el tiempo atras voliviendo a lo que fue. Quita enfermedad y el destino cruel,trae lo que perdi volviendo a lo que fue,a lo que fue.-Su cabello se apago y volvio a su tono normal. Mientras su madre se veia complacida cuando termino.

-Bueno Rapunzel,creo que ire a hacer la comida-dijo levantandose de la silla

-Si madre- Su madre salio del cuarto y Jack se acerco.

- ¿¡ Que fue eso?!-dijo Jack

- Lo que puede hacer mi cabello-dijo ella muy orgullosa

- ¿brillar?-dijo el confundido

- ¡No!,curar-dijo ella

-Pero tu madre no estaba herida

- Lo se, la verdad no entiendo muy bien eso,no me he fijado bien...pero..una vez cuando era chica , ella se corto mientras hacia la comida. le quedo una cicatriz y ella me dijo que cantara,despues de hacerlo ella volvio a estar normal.

- Ok eso es extraño

- Bueno...y ...¿Que beneficios tiene ser un espiritu?

-No mucho...solo volar..poder congelar cosas y demas

- ¿Enscerio? ¡Eso es genial!- dijo emocionada

- Si pero con el precio de pasar la eternidad solo-dijo el algo triste

- ¿y yo soy invisible?-dijo riendo

- No pero yo riendo igual

- Entonces...¿dijiste que puedes congelar cosas?

-Bueno todavia no se bien pero si

- ¡genial!-dijo con brillo en sus ojos- Siempre he visto como neva afuera pero nunca he podido sentir la nieve . El pequeño techo de la torre no deja que los copos lleguen-dijo algo triste

- Rapunzel ven a comer-se oyo a su madre llamandola a lo lejos

- Vuelvo en un rato ¿si?

-Claro aqui espero

En cuanto rapunzel se fue Jack se puso a pensar.

-¿Con que nunca vio nevar ,he?- se dijo internamente. Comenzo a observar a su alrededor la habitacion de Rapunzel era lo suficientemente grande para una pequeña pelea de bolas de nieve. Despues de pensar eso se puso a trabajar.

* * *

**Volvi! Solamente que me siento mal por el capi tan corto pero esque no pude actualizar porque entre a la escuela ( si son de mexico saben que entramos el lunes) y es muy pesado con levantarme temprano y soportar maestros locos (como mi maestra de biologia xD) y para rematar una linda y hermosa tarea -_-# pero ya que. Espero les guste y espero reviews! :D**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Siento que los había abandonado :´( bueno no importa por que regrese con otro capitulo**

* * *

Rapunzel tardo mas o menos media hora en regresar a su cuarto ya que había que tenido que lavar los platos,como siempre, su madre ya se había ido a dormir . Subió a su cuarto y sus ojos se abrieron por lo que estaba ante ella . Todo su cuarto estaba cubierto de nieve y a lado de su cama estaba Jack viendola con una sonrisa.

- ¿ Te gusta? - le pregunto sacandola de su estado de shock

- Gustarme - dijo riendo - ¡ Me encanta ! - dijo corriendo a abrazar a Jack . El al principio sorprendió por el abrazo pero después lo correspondió . Su abrazo hubiera durado por siempre si no fuera por el repentino salto que dio Rapunzel hacia su cama.

- ¿ Que sucede ? - dijo Jack algo preocupado

- Esta muy frío - dijo abrazandose a si misma

- Creo que no pensé en eso - dijo Jack sonriendo nerviosamente

- No importa - dijo mientras pensaba- Tengo una idea - dijo después de un rato . Se levanto de la cama y aguanto un poco el frío de la nieve . Quito la cobija de su cama y la puso sobre la nieve

- ¡ Listo ! Ya no esta frío - dijo pisando sobre ella .

- Esta bien - dijo no muy convencido

- ¿ Y que se hace normalmente con la nieve?

- Pues casi cualquier cosa - dijo riendo - Pero ... Hay algo que siempre se debe hacer cuando hay nieve - dijo recogiendo un poco de nieve del suelo -¡ Guerra de bolas de nieve ! - dijo lanzando la bola hacia la cara de Rapunzel

- ¡ Hey !

- Si quieres divertirte en la nieve tienes que aprender las reglas

- ¿ Y cuales son esas reglas ?

- Numero uno- dijo sonando un poco serio

- ¡ No hay reglas! - dijo volviendo a su tono normal y lanzando otra bola de nieve que volvió a darle a Rapunzel en la cara. Ella un poco enojada tomo un poco de nieve en su mano e hizo una bola de nieve muy deforme y la lanzo pero no llego ni cerca de Jack .

- ¡Demonios!- dijo dándose una palmada en la frente .

- Vamos no te desanimes - dijo Jack alentándola

- pero es que nunca había visto la nieve - dijo tapando su cara con sus manos- Y no pensé que fuera algo tan complicado

-¿ Complicado ? - Jack casi se echaba a reír - La nieve es Diversion no se supone que es difícil

- Pero ¿ Como se hace un bola de nieve?

- Solo agarra un puño de nieve- dijo mientras Rapunzel lo veía con mucha atención - y haces una bola con tus manos - dijo mientras terminaba su bola de nieve perfecta , - Claro que llevo 60 años haciendo lo mismo - dijo provocando una risa de Rapunzel. - Ten - dijo poniendo en sus manos. Por un mínimo accidente sus manos se tocaron, se miraron uno a otro y ambos se sonrojaron. Jack rápidamente aparto sus manos. Se miraron uno a otro por un tiempo , el silencio se apodero de todo el cuarto, el cual se rompió por un bostezo de Rapunzel .

- Mmmm..Creo que deberías dormir ya

- dijo Jack

- Si ..tienes razón - dijo ella

- Mmmm..yo bueno... me voy- dijo algo nervioso

- Espera- le dijo corriendo hacia el en puntas,ya que la nieve seguía congelandola, - Gracias - dijo mientras lo abrazaba. El chico se sorprendió no estaba acostumbrado a los abrazos. Pero después de poco tiempo la correspondio .

- De nada- dijo el . Rapunzel volvió a bostezar- Anda duerme- dijo rompiendo el abrazo. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a su cama Jack salió del cuarto pero oyó una voz que lo hizo regresar.

- Jack- dijo Rapunzel

-¿ Que sucede?

- Como quitaremos la nieve

- A pues...- dijo alentando su palabras

- No sabes como¿ verdad?-

- ...No

- ¡ Jack!

- Bueno no es que tenga 300 años de experiencia con la nieve.-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

* * *

**eso es todo por este capi. **

**Queria decirles que ahora tengo una pagina en Facebook llamada: Imaginationmai. Denle like para que sepan cuando subi nuevo capi de estas y demás historias, también subiré dibujos o curiosidades de los fic. ¡denle like! :D**


End file.
